1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to straddle type vehicle interlocking brake systems that allow front and rear brakes to work in an interlocked manner.
2. Description of the Background Art
Brake systems that can be used in a motorcycle, a type of a straddle type vehicle, are known, as disclosed in JP 3738260 A. Such a brake system includes a first brake operating device and a second brake operating device. The first brake operating device actuates the front brake following a braking operation. The second brake operating device causes the front and rear brakes to work in an interlocked manner following a braking operation.
More specifically, the second brake operating device is connected with an equalizer lever in a power divider via an interlocking coupling means. Connected with the equalizer lever is a rear brake coupling means that is connected with the rear brake, and a rotational lever is rotatably connected with the equalizer lever. The rotational lever is connected with a front brake coupling means that is connected with the front brake.
When the second brake operating device is operated, the equalizer lever first pulls the rear brake coupling means, thereby actuating the rear brake. When the second brake operating device is operated more forcefully, the equalizer lever rotates the rotational lever to pull the front brake coupling means, thereby actuating the front brake. Thus, operating the second brake operating device may cause the rear and front brakes to work in an interlocked manner, actuated in this order.